Computers and other electronic products, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory devices to store information. Some memory devices may have memory cells that are capable of storing multiple bits of information in each memory cell. In some cases, however, producing these types of memory devices may pose challenges.